Near, Nate River, N et nous
by TiteCXX
Summary: Near est indéniablement un sujet de constante interrogation. Chacun, à sa manière, essaie d'entrevoir l'essence du génie blanc. De Misa à Mello en passant par L, Light et bien d'autres, drabbles sur ce que les personnages de DN pensent de lui. OS.


Ceci est un ensemble de Drabbles de ce que les différents personnages de Death Note pensent de Near (et un dans lequel on voit ce qu'il pense de lui même) je l'ai organisé en one shot.

Bonne lecture.

Rating : T (à cause de Mello, toujours de la faute de ce timbré de toute façon...)

Résumé : Near est indéniablement un sujet de constante interrogation. Chacun, à sa manière, essaie d'entrevoir l'essence du génie blanc. De Misa à Mello en passant par L, Light et bien d'autres, drabbles sur ce que les personnages de DN pensent de Near. OS.

_**Near, Nate River, N et nous**_

**Near : _Reflet_**

Il n'était qu'une ombre. Personne ne lui demandait d'être plus que cela de toute façon. Il n'avait pas à avoir de sentiment, ni de considération, ni même de songe autre que rationnel.

La seule raison de sa présence en ces lieux, le QG du SPK, était de faire ce que L aurait fait. De permettre la survie du détective à travers lui. Fin de la discussion.

Voilà pourquoi il devait combattre ses sentiments, voilà pourquoi il devait mettre de côté ses propres désirs, voilà pourquoi il devait être rationnel. Voilà pourquoi il était l'héritier.  
Il avait réussit à supplanter sa propre personnalité pour y superposer celle de L.

Il était un reflet et ça allait très bien comme ça.

Néanmoins, se dit Near en voyant sur l'écran de surveillance qui lui faisait face Mello prendre le chemin de la porte de son QG, il lui semblait que dans certains moments, devant certaines personnes, il était réel.  
Il était quelqu'un.

Pour le reste du monde, il n'était que le nouveau L. Le fils prodigue, si vous lui passez l'expression (assez ironique pour un orphelin).

Il n'y avait que Mello qui le voyait comme il était. Ou plutôt non, puisque personne n'était moins doué que son ex-camarade de classe pour le comprendre. Il n'y avait que Mello pour, lorsqu'il regardait l'albinos, ne voir que Near. Juste lui. Pas L. Pas l'héritier. Pas le reflet ni le fantôme. Ni même pas le génie parfois.  
Bizarrement, cette impression était agréable. Il sentait que devant M, N existait réellement. Le regard de glace ressuscitant les torsades du passées.

**Mikami : **Ennemi

Teru Mikami l'apercevait par l'embrasure de la porte du hangar : il était dans une position grotesque sur le sol et avait l'air ridiculement inoffensif. Mais Mikami n'était pas dupe, ce gosse était ce qui séparait son Dieu du règne suprême. Il devait l'éliminer.  
Mikami adorait voir ses ennemis, enfin, dévoilés. Il pouvait pénétrer leur intime : la durée de leur vie et leur nom.

Il commettait presque un acte de voyeurisme en contemplant si intensément les lettres rouges qui planaient au dessus de l'être blanc.

Oui, Nate River était l'ennemi mais il était piégé et ne tiendrait plus longtemps devant son Dieu adoré.

Mikami saisit un stylo et le fit glisser sur ce qu'il croyait être une page du cahier de la mort. Élimination.

**Light : _Doublure_**

Kira fulminait de rage mais Light n'en laissait rien paraître. Ce petit albinos insignifiant, ce petit anglais méprisable, osait s'annoncer comme étant l'héritier de L ! Vraiment ? Et pourtant, il n'avait rien de la félinité envoutante de son adversaire mort au combat. Il n'avait rien de sa sauvagerie ni de son manque de compassion. Rein de sa sournoiserie ni de son excentricité.

Il était creux, vide, impersonnel. Stupide et naïf de croire qu'il pouvait vaincre Dieu, dans le fond.

On ne se bat bien que lorsqu'on a un idéal, un but. L en avait un : la justice (ou au moins résoudre le mystère puisque Light n'avait jamais vraiment très bien compris si l'idée d'équité intéressait vraiment Ryuzaki). Lui même, Kira, poursuivait également une utopie : un monde sans criminel. Utopie devenant de plus en plus réalisable de seconde en seconde d'ailleurs.  
Mais Near... mais Near n'était rien. Il ne faisait que le pourchasser sans vraiment sembler en avoir envie en fait. Il le faisait parce que quelqu'un, un jour, lui avait dit qu'il devrait remplacer L. Point.

C'était laid. C'était insipide. Comment quelqu'un avait il pu désigner un être si malléable comme successeur à son meilleur ennemi ?

Light passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Mello, à la rigueur, paraissait un peu plus noble. Et en même temps diablement perverti. Mais au moins il était consistant.

Décidément, Near n'était qu'une doublure, un faussaire, une pâle copie, une imitation. Et rien que pour oser prétendre avoir le moindre rapport avec L, il devait l'éliminer. Question de respect du défunt, voyez vous.

**Misa : _Miniature_**

Elle regardait distraitement le dessin que Light avait fait faire de leur nouvel adversaire : ''Near'' était intitulé le portrait.  
Le garçon crayonné sommairement lui rappelait étrangement L. Pourtant cette impression était contredite par l'ensemble de la représentation. L avait des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux assortis. Ce garçon était blanc comme un linge avec des pupilles grises... étrange comme deux personnes peuvent se ressembler et s'éloigner à la fois.  
Et puis, L était un pervers. Ça ne pouvait être le cas dans ce Near. Il avait l'air si jeune, presque innocent malgré son expression fermée.

En fait, c'était une sorte de mini-L.

Parfois, Misa regrettait que Light ne veuille pas d'enfant. Parfois, Misa regrettait L et ses mimiques rigolotes aussi. Alors elle se demanda un instant si elle pourrait convaincre son homme de garder la réduction de L quand tout cela serait fini. De la capturer et de l'enfermer quelque part où elle ne causerait plus de tord à personne. Misa pourrait alors venir la voir.

Histoire d'avoir sa propre miniature du détective disparu.

**Matt :_ Ambiguïté_**

Le rouquin soupira, relâchant une volute de fumée. Mello était en train de manger du chocolat et lui même essayait d'expliquer les plans pour les jours suivant à son meilleur ami.

« Mello, on est _proche_**(*) **d'un centre co... »

Cependant, il ne put finir sa phrase, interrompu par un juron gracieux du blond. Oui, a chaque fois que Matt commettait l'erreur fatale de prononcer le nom de son rival (qui était pourtant diablement pratique dans le langage courant) ce genre de réaction était à prévoir.

Ça énervait le rouquin, d'une certaine façon. Il avait toujours su que Mello ne vivait que pour sa vengeance. Néanmoins, il aurait bien aimé que cela change, ne serait ce qu'un peu. Que Mello essaie de survivre un peu pour lui aussi. Pauvre, Matt, chien trop fidèle, se plaignit il mentalement. Il fut tiré de ses lamentations intérieures par une assiette qui explosa contre le mur à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

« Putain, Matt, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas prononcer ce mot devant moi ! »

« Quel mot Mello, demanda t il innocemment feignant l'incompréhension, oooh tu veux dire _''near''_. Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès. Tu es vraiment obsédé par lui... »

Le blond se retourna et lui lança un regard glacial. Avant de commencer à s'approcher d'un pas félin.

« Tu vas voir par quoi je suis obsédé, Matt, si tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton manège... » fit il dans un sourire mesquin qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Ou plutôt si.

Matt n'allait pas encore pouvoir se lever pendant une journée entière. Tout ça à cause de Near. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, finalement.

**(*)NOTE : **_Near = proche_ en anglais, et ici, c'est la langue que parle Mello et Matt.

**Gevanni : _Intemporel_**

L'agent du SPK regarda son supérieur d'un air dubitatif. Near était un adolescent. A 17 ans, on est un adolescent. Pourtant, de tous ceux qu'il avait fréquenté, et pour en avoir été un lui même il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Gevanni se dit que définitivement, à part le critère de l'âge, N n'avait rien à voir avec un jeune turbulent fervent de soirées et de sociabilité, vraiment pas.

Il était plutôt enfantin, se dit il en tendant à Near l'avion en plastique qu'il lui demandait. C'est vrai, il passait la plupart de son temps à s'amuser avec des objets de gosse de huit ans.

Et en même temps, lorsqu'il reprenait son rôle d'enquêteur, plus aucune hésitation, ni sentiment du tout d'ailleurs, ne transparaissait sur le visage de marbre blanc. Gevanni devait bien reconnaître que dans ces moments là même lui se trouvait immature devant l'albinos.

Oui, c'est vrai. Near était un adulte. Et un enfant. Et un ado. Il était tout ça à la fois, changeant de peau comme d'autres (notamment des blonds caractériels qu'il ne nommerait pas ici) changent d'humeurs. Il était même les trois à la fois quand il le regardait aussi intensément, ses grands yeux gris semblant pénétrer la moindre pensée du détective, semblant dire :

« je sais quelles questions tu te posent et je vais te laisser t'interroger encore un peu. Et puis le jour où je sentirai que tu es sur le point de craquer, à force de passer des nuits blanches à chercher, je te répondrai par une phrase sibylline. Une phrase qui te montrera que je suis tout. Et rien. Et en même temps. »

Oui, Gevanni sentait cette sentence dans le regard de Near. Cette constatation silencieuse qui avait la mesquinerie de l'enfance, la prétention de l'adolescence et la maturité de l'âge adulte.

Mais Near était tout de même quelque chose constamment : innocent. Gevanni n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi innocent.

« Hall, interpela Near coupant son agent dans sa rêverie, pourriez vous éviter de venir dans la chambre de Rester le soir. Elle est juste à côté de la mienne et vous m'empêchez de dormir. Or, j'ai besoin de sommeil pour réfléchir »

En lançant cette phrase, qui avait immédiatement fait rougir la policière, Near n'était pas sorti de la contemplation de sa maquette d'avion. Néanmoins, il jeta au bout d'un temps un coup d'œil à Gevanni.

Un coup d'œil presque complice. Il devait être en train de rêver...

**L : _Blanc._**

Finalement, L était le seul à ne pas voir Near comme son hériter. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait la sélection entre lui et Mello et ne comptait pas la faire. Alors à quoi bon donner un titre qui n'aurait pas de valeur ?

Il se rappelait du moment exacte où Watari lui avait parlé de Near pour la première fois. Il mangeait un clafoutis à la cerise délicieux (pas que cela est une importance quelconque pour l'histoire) quand il reçut un coup de téléphone.

On lui parla alors assez longuement d'un nouveau génie orphelin retrouvé. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie avant que le directeur de la Wammy's ne l'ait pris sous son aile.

C'était une page vierge qui ne demandait qu'à être écrite. Alors soit, L ne demandait que ça.

Puis il avait rencontré l'enfant, ou plutôt, il l'avait vu sur des vidéos alors que le nouveau pensionnaire ignorait être espionné. Son aspect était à l'image de l'allégorie formulée : le petit garçon était albinos.  
C'était assez amusant, comme idée, tout bien réfléchi. Un corps au service de son destin.

Il l'avait immédiatement baptisé ''Near'' ou ''proche'' en anglais. Pour deux bonnes raisons : la première était qu'il savait qu'il réussirait à imposer sa personnalité à l'albinos. La seconde est qu'il avait immédiatement pris conscience du fait que ce transfert serait imparfait.

Near était trop blanc, trop net, trop impersonnel, trop pur.

Lui, L, était un monstre, un dingue, un fou. Sans scrupule ni remord. Il lui faudrait alors une seconde partie pour recréer son caractère. Il lui fallait quelqu'un d'à la fois plus humain et plus sombre. Plus imprévisible et corrompu.  
D'où l'intérêt de conserver Mello dans un coin pour le jour où il en aurait besoin.

Pour le jour où le garçon blond serait nécessaire afin de noircir un peu tout ce blanc.

**Mello : _Haine_**

Mello hurla en jetant son poing contre le sac rempli de sable devant lui. Il criait de douleur et de rage mêlées. Ses mains étaient en sang puisqu'il n'avait pas mis de gant pour son entrainement. Mais ce n'était pas important pour deux raisons : il n'avait jamais mal. Mais surtout, quand ça lui arrivait, il aimait assez, ça lui rappelait pourquoi il frappait ce sac depuis plus de deux heures.

Il ne le faisait pas pour se muscler, il avait abandonné cette idée son corps ayant définitivement adopté un silhouette fine et anguleuse. Il le faisait parce que le combat était la seule discipline où il battait celui qu'il haïssait tant : Near. Pourtant, à la Wammy's, pour la succession de L, la capacité à se battre n'avait aucune importance.  
Ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus de s'exercer à quelque chose qui finalement ne l'aiderait aucunement à atteindre son but.

Il tomba à genou essoufflé et cogna le sol, la vibration du choc se répercutant dans tout son bras.  
Le béton gris lui rappelait les yeux de Near, tout lui rappelait Near. Tout l'espace et le temps lui remémorait les victoires de son rival en permanence.

C'était presque intenable, ça le rendait presque fou. Mais tout est dans le ''presque'' (dans le ''near''). Car tant qu'il ne dépassait pas les limites de la souffrance et de la folie, cette haine nourrissait son esprit créatif.

Near avait besoin de faire abstraction de ses sentiments pour réfléchir, lui, au contraire, ne pouvait mettre en marche son esprit que grâce à eux.  
D'une certaine façon, il devait donc à Near (puisqu'il lui faisait ressentir une haine chaque seconde plus accrue) la plupart de son génie.

L'assimilation de cette idée le fit feuler de rage.

Devait il vraiment tout à Near ? Tout son être, esprit comme corps, était dévoué à sa haine pour le génie blanc. Alors oui, d'un certain point de vue, il ne devait son existence qu'à celle de son impassible rival.

Il se dit un instant que la seule façon que Mello aurait de battre Near, serait de faire l'exact opposé de son habitude. Au lieu de frapper l'albinos, d'être doux, au lieu de l'insulter, le faire se sentir en sécurité et apprécié.

Oui, il s'approcherait d'un pas mesuré, se pencherait légèrement et poserait ses lèvres sur celle de son homologue. Ce serait bon de sentir Near perdre pied alors que le baiser s'approfondirait. Ce serait bon de le voir lui rendre son étreinte en frémissant, ne sachant comment réagir. Ce serait bon de corrompre l'immaculé.

Mello frappa le sol encore une fois. Non, ça aussi, l'albinos serait capable de le gâcher. Puisque lorsqu'ils se séparaient et rouvriraient les yeux, il lui lancerait un regard gris qui dirait exactement : « Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas résister toute ta vie à l'idée de gouter mon âme. »

Mihael Kheel se releva lentement. Que Nate River envahisse ses fantasmes était déjà une défaite mais que même dans ceux ci, il le ridiculise, ça en devait vraiment irritant.

Il haïssait Near pour l'obséder autant. Et en même temps, il l'adorait pour avoir toujours été aussi intéressant depuis la seconde où il l'avait rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pour lui avoir permis de trouver une raison de vivre : sa haine.

Putain, ça y était, ses sentiments l'avaient rendu cinglé pour qu'une idée pareille traverse son esprit malade. Connard de Casper.

* * *

Voilà, je ne sais pas trop que ce ca vaut... pas grand chos à mon avis, mais j'ai aimé l'écrire.  
particulièrement celui de Misa. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi (je n'aime pas spécialement ce personnage) mais ca m'a fait marrer. Bref, voila.  
Je pense que je vais reprendre ce concept pour Mello. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
